Manic And Sarra: Soul Tied
by SAjudgeofall
Summary: A story about Manic the Hedgehog, and his resistant soul mate Sarra, who refuses to believe that they could love each other, being as their soul connection messes up her already twisted view of love.


**NOTICE:** Okay, I need a few OCs/FCs to possibly be put in the story, if anyone wants their character in here, then just say so, I guess in a review or something.

If possible, please put in info about your character too, so I know how to write them

Thanks ^^

* * *

"Aaahh!!" Sarra screamed, running to her room. She threw herself on the bed, burying her head in her pillow.

Sonic had been standing in the hallway at the moment, and stared towards her room with a look of confusion on his face. He walked down the stairs, and saw all the other guys sitting in the living room, staring at the ceiling where Sarra's room would be.

"Guys, is something wrong with Sarra?" He asked them, and they turned their attention towards him.

"How are we supposed to know? She was just on the computer as usual, but then she suddenly ran out of the chair and upstairs screaming." Knuckles told him.

"Which is very unlike her." Tails added. Manic shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but it was easy to see he was worried about her.

"Well, um, I'll go check on her. It's probably nothing." He said, and headed up to her room. He opened the door, and saw Sarra sprawled out facedown on her bed, her face still buried in the pillow and Manic could hear her slowly taking panicked sounding breaths. "You know, it's harder to breathe like that if your face is covered by a pillow." He told her.

"Go away, Manic, please…" She said, her voice muffled by the pillow. Manic walked over and stood next to her bed.

"You know I can't do that now that I know something's wrong." He said, his voice tinged with sadness and worry.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine…" She replied. Even though he knew she couldn't see it, he gave her a skeptical look.

"I know something's wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be crying. Please tell me what's wrong, I usually can help."

"Emotional eavesdropper."

"Sarra, tell me."

There was a long silence between the two before she answered.

"I've been browsing fanart of you…" she told him quietly, and he sighed.

"Sarra, you know that it isn't a good idea to see fangirls drawing me with other people… It always makes you break down like this… It's almost like you're in love with me or something..." Sarra lifted her head from the pillow, her muzzle streaked with tear tracks.

"I don't have a crush on you Manic, what happens is that when I see the pictures, my head starts hurting, and I feel like someone's stabbing me over and over again, but it's because of-"

"I know, our soul connection, you always tell everyone that. You told me that when I told you that I liked you as more than just a best friend."

"That's because it's true… You couldn't possibly like me like that, you have girls who are dying to be with you, who are smarter, nicer, and more beautiful than me. You can only like me as a really good best friend, but our soul connection is making you think otherwise."

"I could care less if it's making me think falsely or not, the important thing is that you stop looking at fanart of me, because it's literally breaking your heart."

"It's not breaking my heart… I'm just protective of my friends, especially you…"

Her voice was sounding really faint now, and Manic sat down next to her. He smiled lightly.

"Well, if you're extra protective of me, that means something right? You may not have a crush on me, but you care about me a little more than the others."

"I think that would be obvious…"

"I know it would be."

Sarra sighed. "Why am I even talking to you about this? One, you're not exactly the most successful in dealing with emotional situations, and two, the conversation is about my protectiveness over you, and my need to not look at fanart with you."

"You're talking to me about it because I'm the only guy that can deal well enough with emotions when it comes to you."

"That sucks…" She lifted her head to look at him, and he was surprised to see that they were a sky colored blue.

"Hey, what's with your eyes?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I lost my contact lenses… I have to wear my glasses now…"

"You wore contact lenses?"

"Yeah, did you really expect me to have an eye color that no one else in my entire family does?"

"No, I guess not…"

Unexpectedly, Sarra sat up and hugged Manic, resulting in her getting a surprised look from him, but he awkwardly hugged back.

"Thanks I guess…"

"You're welcome… So, are you okay now?"

"No, I just felt like hugging you."

"Okay then… Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?" He said, teasing her a little.

"No, I don't… I'm sure…" She answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Manic pulled away from her, and patted her shoulder affectionately. "Okay, but just remember that most of those pictures are just figments of their imagination, and I don't know half of the girls in them. They're nothing to get upset about."

"Okay… I guess I'll just stay in here for a while…" Sarra said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing. Manic looked her over real quick, and felt his cheeks warm a little.

"Uh, Sarra, are you wearing any pants?" He asked awkwardly, and she shook her head, causing his cheeks to heat up more.

"Why do you ask?" She said, not noticing him blushing.

"Um, no reason… J-just remember to come down to eat, okay?"

"Okay…" Sarra replied. Manic walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Still blushing, he headed downstairs, where the girls, who lived next door, now accompanied all the guys.


End file.
